


The Hat And The Adventurer

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Mus-ic Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: Request: a 10 song story about the wildest boy and girl this side on Ever After





	

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson – 3:36

There was a knock. Then another. Soon it was a foot banging on the door. Maddie didn't get out of her bed. She didn't care. Why should she.

She had the one thing that brought her the most joy in life ripped away from her. 

Briar had held a party the night before. In a week it was going to be her and Alistair's one year anniversary. 

She had gone to get more drinks for them, this time something without alcohol and it toke longer because it turned out that the catering service didn't serve tea so she had to make her own but that wasn't a problem. 

She had finished making it and put it in two teacups and then made her way back to Alistair. She felt like everything was perfect. 

Then she saw Kitty's tongue down Alistair's throat. Then she saw Alistair put his arm's around Kitty's waist. Then she saw her best friend and her boyfriend make out. 

She dropped the teacups. They didn't hear it over the music. She began to cry. Nobody notice. She ran out there. Maybe one head turned but nobody went after her.

She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a random bottle. She opened in and let the pills spill in her hand. 

She looked in the mirror. She didn't know the girl who she saw back. She brought her hand to her mouth.

*********************** 

Alistair had no idea this would happen. He never wanted to hurt Maddie. He didn't know what to do when he woke up in Kitty's bed in her and Lizzie's dorm. All he knew to do was to get his clothes and to go see her.

He didn't think he would see her on a stretcher.

***************************************************** 

Never Ever Getting Rid of Me – Waitress: The Musical – 2:16

“He's here again,” Kitty said to Maddie. She just rolled her eyes.

For the last month, a guy named Alistair had been coming to the dinner that Maddie worked at. He had been making the cheesiest move to get her to go out with him. She always rejected him every time.

“Maybe you should just go on a date with him,” Kitty said.

“Will you go on a date Hopper,” she asked.

Kitty cringed before hissing, “Never.”

“Then you have your answer,” Maddie said with a smile.

“This is for Table 4,” Ginger said as she handed Maddie two slices of ApplePie.

Kitty open the door, “I bet he's waiting out there for you.”

“Shut up Kitty,” Maddie said, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the diner.

The Wonderess was the best diner in town and it was close to where Maddie went to college. It was a pale yellow with baby blue table and red booths and curtains. It reminded Maddie of a 90's sitcom.

As she walked over to Table 4 she smiled. It was two of her favorite regulars and her favorite couple.

“Why didn't I know, when Ginger handed me this order, it was you two,” she said as she placed the two pieces of pie down on the table.

“Maddie,” Raven exclaimed as she pulled Maddie into her booth and wrapped her arms around her.

“We haven't seen you in forever,” Apple said from the other side.

“Maybe because you two have been on a date everyday,” Maddie teased.

Raven blushed and looked over at Apple, “Maybe not everyday but-”

“Hey Maddie!” Alistair said, standing in front of the booth.

Maddie rolled her eyes before she spoke, “Hello Alistair.”

“Do you know what temperature of the diner is,” he asked.

Raven looked confused and Maddie replied, “I have no idea.”

“Well I was pretty cold before your hotness heated the place up,” he smiled as he spoke. 

Both Raven and Apple laughed. Maddie just rolled her eyes again.

“Maddie, do you mind leaving me and Raven alone,” Apple asked.

Maddie looked at them with eyes that said, “PLEASE DON'T SEND ME OUT THERE WITH HIM ON THE LOSE!”

She looked over at Raven for help but Raven just smirked before agreeing with Apple.

Maddie slowly stood up and started to walk back to the kitchen and Alistair followed.

“What did you think,” Alistair said, referring to the 'joke' he made earlier.

“Not your worse one but still pretty bad,” she said.

“How about you just go out with me already,” he pleaded.

“I have to go back to work,” she said as she pushed the doors to the kitchen open.

“Your not going to get rid of me that easy,” he said as the door closed.

********************* 

Army – Ellie Goulding – 3:57

She didn't need anyone but him. 

He helped her in every way possible.

He healed the pain,

He created new joy for her.

“His's the truest love I've ever known,” She spoke, her eyes tearing up.

She looked up at him, his eyes holding back tears too. She could her Maid of Hornor, Raven, with the rest of her bridesmaids sniffling.

“I Do.”

********************* 

Why Worry – Set It Off – 3:19

They all ran onto the beach. The sand in their toes. The sea water in their nose's.

She looked great, he thought. More than she grave herself credit for.

All the Wonderlandians were at the beach together, having a long weekend and planning on fully enjoying it.

“You shouldn't worry,” Chase said, as the two went to back the towels for all of them, “She likes you back.”

“And so do her two best friends,” Alistair replied.

“It must be so hard to have three great, amazing, and hot girls, one of them being the one you like, are crazy about you,” Chase said with an eye roll.

“Just go for it,” He said, as he went ahead of him.

He looked over at Maddie. He did that for the whole day, no really speaking to her alone like he should be. By the time they started the fire, he should have already asked her out.

They were eating s'mores and he had some how ended up sitting next to her.

She had gotten marshmallow at the side of her mouth and he did a daring move. Not like a Daring Charming move but just a daring move in it's self.

He toke her face in his hands and turned her to face him.

Her eyes winded and her mouth fell slightly ajar.

He moved his thumb to wipe the marshmallow away.

And then it was just the two of them.

********************* 

Down the Rabbit Hole – Wonderland: The Musical – 1:08

“Come on Maddie,” Alistair laughed, as he made Maddie chase him.

“Walister,” Maddie said with her lisp, “Wstop Wrunning.”

“Not until you catch me,” he said. 7 year old Alistair was having fun with his best friend, as the two played around Wonderland. Both of their parents were at a meeting and had let the two lose in Wonderland, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble.

Right before Alistair jumped down a Rabbit Hole, he heard Maddie scream.

He looked back to find her on the ground, a cut on her knee.

He quickly ran to her side, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly a her knee a kiss before looking back up at her, “A kiss always make it feel better.”

********************* 

“MADDIE!” Alistair yelled, as he chased his best friend around his house, “STOP!”

She just laughed in response and turned the corner, so she would be going down the hall that lead to his bedroom.

She was just about to reach the last door, Alistair's bedroom door, when her feet got tangled up in the carpet and she feel flat on her face. This gave Alistair the advantage he needed.

When she was about to get up he used his body weight and pushed her down again, leaving no space in between the two. 

He looked down at her, his eye's full of mischief, and closed the space between there lips.

********************* 

Flashlight – Ellie Goulding – 3:34

“Why are you looking at the new boy,” Chase asked his girlfriend, Maddie.

“He's... intriguing,” She replied, her eyes never leave the boy across the cafeteria.

“Well why don't you get to know him later,” Chase said, putting his arm around Maddie, “We don't have any other class together today.”

“Aww,” Maddie cooed, her eyes finally leaving the boy, “Are you jealous.”

“No, I just want to spend time with my girlfriend,” Chase said and then leaned in to kiss her.

********************* 

“Hi, Your the new boy right,” Chase asked.

“Yes..,” Alistair replied, not being able to shake the feeling that this boy seemed like he wanted to kill him.

“Ya, can you go back from where you came from,” He said sharply.

“Excuse me,” Alistair said, irritated, “What did I do to you.”

“Well my girlfriend hasn't been able to take her eyes off of you since you've gotten here and since you've 'Needed her help' in Math, she seemed to be really into getting to know you better,” Chase said.

“What do you mean Maddie,” Alistair asked.

“Yes I do. You see I was just about to get her in bed when you got here,” Chase answered.

“Wait, you are only dating her for sex,” Alistair asked.

“Of course. She has like the best ass in school and I don't think anyone can handle her cheerfulness,” Chase said with a tone of disguised near the end.

Alistair got closer to Chase after he said that and shot back, “You know what, I think I know a guy who can. Me. I'm not going to back away from Maddie, I'm going to save her from a pig like you.”

*********************   
Uma Thurman – Fall Out Boy – 3:32

Alistair was pretty sure that Maddie wanted to kill Alistair.

They were at a party, hosted by someone Alistair forgot the name of. He dressed in what he usually wore to parties that his friends made him go to. He expected the same thing from everyone else.

That was before he saw Maddie.

She was wearing a tight dress that was more like a second layer of skin. The dark blue made her seem older, making you not see the usually childish element in her face.

And then the way the music seemed to be giving Maddie a lesson on how her body should be moving.

The moves she was doing was driving Alistair more mad.

She has only looked his way once.

She had given him a wink

********************* 

Play Date – Melanie Martinez – 3:00

“Mom, we're to old for play dates,” Alistair groaned to his mom over the phone.

“I love you too Mom, goodbye.”

He went up the stairs to Maddie's house and rang the doorbell that made the sound of a mouse.

“Hey Alistair,” she said, “Come in.”

“Hey Maddie,” he said as he walked into her house, “Have the others arrived yet?”

“No, it's just going to be the two of us,” She giggled as she closed the door.

“Oh,” he said, “Can I say hi to your Dad.”

“You could if he was home, he's at the store,” Maddie said.

Before Alistair could say something Maddie grabbed his hand and said, “Let's go up to my room.”

Maddie lead Alistair up the stairs and into her room and sat the two of them down on her bed.

Neither spoke but Alistair could see Maddie, in the corner of his eye, looking at him and then looking away and then looking back at him.

“So...What do you want to do,” Alistair asked.

“I have an idea,” Maddie said and then she kissed him.

It wasn't a bad kiss, Maddie's lips were soft, but Alistair still pushed her away.

“Maddie,” he spoke, “You know I like Bunny.”

“I know,” she said weakly, “But I just thought-

“You thought you could get me to like you,” He asked.

She nodded her head.

“Maddie,” he said, “I'm going to leave.”

Maddie sighed and then looked him dead in the eye, “I'm sorry Alistair but no you're not.”

********************* 

It Can't Be True – 13: The Musical – 3:34

“Did you really see them,” Duchess asked Lizzie.

“Yes,” She said sadly.

********************* 

“But what about Bunny,” Faybelle asked.

“I know right,” Duchess said.

********************* 

“How could she,” Raven said.

“How could he,” Lizzie said.

********************* 

“I wonder why,” Farrah said.

“Who knows,” Faybelle said.

********************* 

“Everything he's ever said, it must have been a lie,” Bunny said.

“I never would have thought Alistair would do that,” Kitty said.

********************* 

“I wonder how that's going to work out with them,” Justine said.

“I know right,” Duchess said.

********************* 

“Did you do that Maddie, and don't you dare try to lie to me,” Raven said.

“It's true,” Maddie said, “We kissed.”

********************* 

I'm Too Hot For You – School Of Rock: The Musical – 3:26

“I'm sorry but it's you, not me,” Maddie said, taking her hand off of Alistair's.

“Isn't it suppose to by the other way around,” Alistair said.

“No,” Maddie shot back. She stood up and left him.

“How did he take it,” Kitty said, once she gotten into the car.

“Like I would stay there long enough to see that,” She shot back and earn some laughs.

“Well you were wwaayy out of his league,” Lizzie said.

“You're so right, I just wanted to test the waters,” she said as they left the school parking lot.


End file.
